Ma raison de me battre c'est toi
by Javelot77
Summary: Et si Saisei n'était pas morte, suite à son combat contre Akira ? Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Venez le découvrir dans ce One-Shot...Saisei/Shinrei


_**Rating : **__K+_

_**Paring : **Mystère, mystère :)_

_**Disclaimer : **__Tout appartient à Anime Kamijyi sauf l'intrigue, qui, elle, m'appartient._

_**Situation : **__Ce one-shot se déroule juste après le combat opposant Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel à Saisei des Cinq Planètes._

**Petite note de l'auteur :**

_Je tiens juste à préciser que c'est mon premier one-shot ainsi que la première fois que je poste sur un site Internet. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, à me donner des conseils ou tout simplement dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ! Ce one-shot me tenait particulièrement à coeur, étant une fan de SDK mais aussi de Shinrei. Il a la classe, ce gars-là !_

_Autant vous prévenir, je juge ce one-shot un peu (voir très!) fleur bleue. Mais bon, lisez, vous vous en ferez une idée après ^.^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Ma raison de me battre... c'est toi._

Je courais. Je courais encore et encore, poussée par une volonté que je ne me connaissais pas. La multitude de blessures que j'avais reçues lors de mon dernier combat me faisait atrocement souffrir, les deux plaies béantes qui ornaient à présent mon ventre ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de saigner. Malgré la douleur, je courais vers le bâtiment où habitaient les Cinq Planètes, mes bras parsemés d'écorchures et d'entailles plus ou moins grandes entourant mon abdomen ensanglanté. J'essayais de ralentir l'hémorragie, augmentant la pression sur les deux trous causés par les sabres d'Akira, ce qui m'arracha un cri. Mais je ne ralentissais pas, au contraire, j'accélérais tout en repensant à mon précédent combat.

_Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, aussi nommé « Le Dragon à deux têtes »… Un adversaire redoutable, hors du commun, comme je n'en avais jamais affronté. Un homme dépourvu de sang de samouraï qui pourtant maniait ses deux sabres avec une dextérité évidente, au prix d'efforts inhumains. Il était allé jusqu'à se priver de sa précieuse vue volontairement pour combler un petit manque qui faisait toute la différence… Un mélange de courage et volonté… _

_Je reconnaissais mon erreur, j'avais eu tort de le sous-estimer. Face à sa force, je ne faisais pas le poids. Lorsque la vie avait failli m'abandonner suite à ce qu'il ait retourné, contre moi, ma stratégie que je croyais infaillible, j'étais tombée dans ses bras et il m'avait prouvé que j'étais vivante. Si mon corps appartenait à Saishi, mon âme non, je le lui avais fait clairement comprendre. J'avais perdu face à lui mais bizarrement, cela me faisait du bien, je l'en remerciais profondément. J'avais décidé de vivre de mon propre chef. Les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de mon ancienne coéquipière, à ce moment là, m'étreignirent le cœur. Elle ressemblait à tous les autres, en fin de compte… Je me souviens m'être relevée à l'aide d'Akira, qui avait ensuite bondi sur Saishi, et m'être enfuie en courant, dans le but de __**l**__**e**__ revoir, __**lui**__, qui avait été le premier à me considérer comme un être vivant._

Je courais depuis déjà 20 minutes, le souffle saccadé. Je m'arrêtai, essoufflée et j'inclinai mon buste en avant, appuyant mes mains contre mes genoux. Je fermai mes yeux et essayai de reprendre mon souffle, difficilement. Mon cœur, éprouvé par ma course, battait vite, si vite que j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Soudainement, j'écarquillai les yeux et me redressai brutalement, ce qui m'arracha un nouveau cri, plus strident cette fois-ci. Je plaquai mes bras contre mon ventre, effort vain pour calmer la souffrance que j'éprouvais en cet instant. Je secouai ma tête de gauche à droite, tentant de refréner le doute qui s'insinuait en moi. Mes cheveux de jais virevoltaient et je reculai d'un pas en esquissant une grimace de douleur.

_Oserai-je __**le**__ regarder de nouveau dans les yeux alors que j'avais perdu ?_ Cette question, pourtant anodine aux premiers abords, me fit frissonner. **Il** m'avait dit :_ « Ne meurs pas. » _à moi, une morte vivante…_ Et s'__**il**__ me repoussait parce que j'avais été vaincue ? _Je ne pourrai pas y survivre, j'en étais sure… _Si j'avais survécu, c'était pour __**lui**__, pour __**lui**__ uniquement. __**Lui**__, ma raison de vivre, la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, mon seul ami et amour, celui pour qui je me serais battue jusqu'à la mort… J'aurais pu le faire, pour le protéger, mais s'il ne connaissait pas mes sentiments, serai-je morte en paix ? J'en doutais… Et si j'avais survécu et accepté la défaite, c'était pour tout lui avouer. J'avais la certitude qu'il ne me repousserait pas à cause de ma défaite même si, au fond de moi, je n'en étais pas complètement sûre._

Ayant retrouvé ma volonté d'antan, je m'élançai une nouvelle fois, sillonnant le domaine des Mibu à grande vitesse. Le sang coulait abondamment de mes deux plaies, je n'arrivais plus à le retenir, mais je continuais à appuyer dessus à l'aide de mes mains, dans l'espoir vain de ralentir l'effusion de ce répugnant liquide vermeil. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus présente et insoutenable mais je luttais, plus obstinée encore, si c'était possible. Les arbres et les maisons défilaient autour de moi, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Le soleil tapait fort, la température devait avoisiner 35°C et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front.

Tandis que j'atteignais la porte d'entrée de la grande bâtisse, un violent vertige m'assaillit. Je vacillai quelques secondes puis m'affalai contre l'encadrement du porche, le souffle erratique. Je crachai du sang. Mon corps refusait le moindre effort mais je devais repousser mes limites, toujours plus loin, même si je savais pertinemment que je pouvais craquer à tous moments. Laborieusement, à l'aide de mon bras droit, je me poussai vers l'avant, tendue et crispée à cause de la douleur. D'un pas incertain, je marchais droit devant moi et je m'accrochais à tout ce qui passait à la portée de ma main libre pour m'éviter une chute dont je ne pourrai me relever. Je trébuchais de multiples fois mais je continuais tout droit, inépuisable.

Mon chemin aboutit dans un couloir, lui-même menant aux différentes suites des Cinq Planètes. Je passai devant celle de Chinmei, la première. Mes jambes menaçaient à chaque instant de me lâcher et le mal qui m'affligeait me semblait avoir atteint un stade critique. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement devenaient un supplice alors que je passai la porte de la suite de Saishi – et la mienne, nous dormions dans la même chambre - puis celle de Taihaku._ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait la chambre la plus éloignée ! _Pensais-je. Je crachai de nouveau un peu de liquide grenat. Ma vue devenait floue quand je passais la chambre de Keikoku à cause des larmes de douleur que je m'efforçais de retenir depuis le début de ma procession.

_Plus que quelques mètres,_ me répétais-je sans cesse tandis que je m'approchais encore plus de l'entrée de **sa** suite. J'allais presque toucher la poignée lorsque mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise suivi d'un juron puis m'étalai de tout mon long, sur le ventre, avec un hurlement perçant. Mon bras droit replié sous moi, paume contre mon cœur, j'étouffai un sanglot. _Ainsi… C'est la fin,_ pensais-je. J'allais me vider de mon sang et baigner dedans, à seulement un mètre de **sa **porte… Je laissai les larmes dévaler mes joues meurtries sans retenue. _A quoi bon, de toute façon _? J'allais mourir, dans d'atroces souffrances. Je fermai les yeux doucement tandis que ma vue se brouillait complètement. Une vague de souffrance plus puissante que les précédentes déferla en moi mais je me mordais férocement la langue pour ne pas crier. J'essayais de calmer mes pleurs. S'il fallait que je meure, je voulais mourir forte, pour **lui**. Lentement, je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres où je ne pouvais ressentir que la douleur et le désespoir…

Un supplice sans nom me ramena durement à la réalité quand je sentis un liquide qui me paraissait brûlant pénétrer dans mes deux entailles abdominales. J'étais allongée, ma tête posée sur un oreiller moelleux et mon corps reposait sur quelque chose de chaud et doux à la fois. _Je n'étais pas morte,_ fut ma première pensée. Cette idée m'emplit d'une telle joie que j'en oubliais tout, même la torture que j'endurais. Ouvrant subitement mes yeux et me redressant d'un seul coup, prête à **le** revoir, je m'écriai, sans m'en rendre compte :

« Vite ! Il faut que… »

Je ne restai pas longtemps dans cette position car je fus prise d'un vertige violent. Ma vue se brouilla même si je ne voyais rien car la luminosité dans la pièce m'avait agressée aussitôt avais-je ouvert mes yeux, et je basculai vers l'arrière en criant ma douleur. Des mains fortes me soutirent avant que je ne touche le matelas et me déposèrent dessus avec précaution. Dans un état second, je tournais ma tête vers la droite pour apercevoir la personne qui était là. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour rétablir ma vision et lorsqu'elle fut de meilleure qualité, je **le** vis. Shinrei, assis sur le lit à mes côtés, me regardait. Ses yeux d'ambre jaune semblaient lire en moi et ses cheveux blancs noués en queue de cheval basse étincelaient. Son visage me semblait toujours aussi beau qu'avant. Mes lèvres se tendirent en un minuscule sourire qu'il parut remarquer car il fit de même :

« Ne bouge pas Saisei, m'ordonna-t-il gentiment, je désinfecte tes deux blessures puis je les bande. Si tu t'agites trop, l'hémorragie va reprendre. »

Sa voix grave, calme et posée, me parvenait telle une douce mélodie. Il se leva puis se rapprocha un peu plus de ma tête. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux :

« Je vais t'aider à te redresser, ce sera plus facile pour bander tes blessures. »

J'acquiesçai en silence puis je tentai de me redresser sans me faire mal, détournant un instant mon regard de lui pour fixer mes deux horribles estafilades. Il me saisit l'épaule droite d'une main et mit sa main gauche dans mon dos presque dénudé pour m'aider, ce qui m'arracha un frisson. Je remarquai soudainement que je le regardais depuis quelques minutes déjà et le rouge me monta aux joues. _Mon corps réagit vraiment au quart de tour…_

Je détournai le regard vers la gauche puis me concentrai sur la pièce. Sa chambre était assez petite et une grande baie vitrée donnait sur une petite terrasse de bois, prenant tout l'espace sur le mur. En face de moi, il y avait une commode ainsi qu'une armoire. Dans l'angle du mur, à droite du meuble, se trouvait la porte et sur l'autre cloison, une autre porte, qui devait mener à sa salle d'eau. À ma droite trônait une petite chaise en chêne où siégeaient quelques habits impeccablement pliés. _Il est soigneux, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui._ Je plaçai mes mains en arrière de mon corps et m'appuyai dessus pour ne pas retomber sur l'oreiller pendant qu'il me lâchait et saisissait un rouleau de tissu blanc qui reposait à coté de mes jambes. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur mes membres et je me rendis compte qu'il les avait soigneusement bandés.

Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et commença à panser mes blessures, ce qui me fit serrer les dents et fermer les yeux. Quelques larmes s'en échappèrent, la douleur était toujours présente. Je reportai mon attention sur lui et constatai que ses vêtements étaient sales et abîmés mais aussi qu'il avait des bandages aux bras et sur le torse, sous sa veste déchirée. La culpabilité m'assaillit et je me concentrai sur ses mouvements répétés pour me retenir d'hurler mais aussi de pleurer. Il avait combattu, contre Kyo sûrement. Je le remerciai de l'avoir laissé en vie –s'il avait perdu- même si je me sentais soudainement idiote de faire ça. J'avais l'impression de ne pas remercier la **bonne personne**. La voix de Shinrei me fit sortir de mes pensées :

« Ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ça fait un peu mal, avouai-je car je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais moins que tout à l'heure, affirmai-je avec aplomb.

- En parlant de tout à l'heure, commença-t-il d'une voix calme même si je pouvais ressentir l'irritation qu'il arrivait à contenir, c'était très imprudent, ce que tu as fait. Te promener dans l'état dans lequel tu étais aurait pu te coûter la vie si personne ne t'avait trouvé à temps pour stopper ton hémorragie. Tu aurais dû demander des soins à Taihaku, il aurait accepté, même si tu avais perdu ton combat. »

Je baissai la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas que j'étais gênée : il était tellement proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son odeur masculine et son souffle chaud sur mon flanc mais aussi parce que je voulais qu'il croit que je regrettais mon geste, même si c'était faux. _Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais je n'avais aucun regret, aucun._ Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de minutes de minutes. Un silence pesant s'installa, troublé par les petits gémissements douloureux que je ne pouvais pas contenir.

Je relevai la tête quand il eut fini de bander mes blessures, mes rougeurs ayant presque disparu de mon visage, bien que je n'en sois pas certaine. Il se remit sur ses pieds sans m'adresser un regard, ce qui me laissa penser qu'il était toujours un peu en colère contre moi bien que je pus voir, sur son visage, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas tant que ça, car ses traits s'étaient détendus. Il attrapa une veste bleu azur, pliée sur la chaise en bois et se tourna vers moi :

« Je vais t'aider à enfiler ça, tu ne dois pas vraiment être à l'aise avec la tenue que tu portes… »

J'haussai un sourcil en inclinant un peu ma tête sur la droite, car je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis je jetai un coup d'œil à ce que je portais et j'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur et de surprise : ma tenue de combat comportait de nombreux trous, plus ou moins gros ainsi que des déchirures, laissant seulement de quoi cacher un peu ma poitrine et le haut de mes cuisses. Les rougissements ne se firent pas attendre et un rire nerveux m'échappa suivit d'un petit gémissement. Il s'approcha de moi et m'aida à enfiler le veston sans manches. Je le fermai prestement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège et posait ses vêtements sur ses genoux. Je me reculai un peu, jusqu'à ce que mon dos s'adosse naturellement au mur contre lequel le lit se trouvait, m'asseyant sur l'oreiller.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et je constatai qu'il avait tourné la chaise vers moi, de façon à ce que nous soyons face à face, pour parler. Il entama la conversation, bras croisés sur ses genoux :

« Pourquoi étais-tu dans le bâtiment des Cinq Planètes, Saisei ? me questionna-t-il.

- Bah… Heu… »

J'hésitais, maintenant qu'il avait reporté toute son attention moi et qu'il plongeait son regard d'or dans le mien. _Je suis stupide_. _J'ai frôlé la mort en venant ici pour lui avouer mes sentiments et maintenant qu'il est devant moi et qu'il m'écoute, j'hésite :_

« Je suis venue pour te voir. » _déclarai-je de but en blanc._

Ma franchise parut l'étonner car il ne répondit pas tout de suite et me jaugea du regard :

« Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour _me _voir alors que tu étais gravement blessée. Ce que tu dois me dire doit être très important à tes yeux. »

J'étais fascinée par la façon dont il devinait les choses. _Peut-être lisait-il dans mon regard. _Je ressentais de moins en moins la douleur due à mes plaies et j'en étais soulagée. J'eus un sourire sincère et amusé, ce qu'il le fit sourire également :

« Tu as tout deviné. Mais je ne vais pas te le dire tout de suite car moi aussi, j'ai une question à te poser. Me considères-tu comme une traîtresse car… j'ai perdu contre Akira ? »

Nos deux sourires avaient disparu et ma voix s'était faite tremblante. Il sembla étonné par ma question car il haussa un sourcil :

« Non, m'assura-t-il. Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, j'ai aussi combattu, mais contre Kyo. Et Akira m'a dit qu'il avait eu du mal à te battre. Tu as lutté contre un Sacré du Ciel, c'est courageux et cela signifie que tu es digne de faire partie des Cinq Planètes, même si tu as perdu. J'aurai sûrement hésité si tu m'avais posé cette question il y a quelques jours mais une personne, lors que mon dernier combat, m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses.

-Ah… »

La surprise se peignait certainement sur mes traits car il eut un autre sourire amusé. _Pourquoi Akira lui avait-il dit ça et qui lui avait ouvert les yeux ? _Ces questions attisaient ma curiosité mais mes réflexions furent interrompues par sa voix :

« Akira m'a aussi dit que tu avais une raison des plus nobles de te battre. Il a affirmé que tu te battais pour une personne qui t'était chère, pour la protéger. Il a ajouté que vous vous étiez battu en vous respectant, comme le font les vrais samouraïs et que ce combat avait prouvé qu'il y avait de la vie en toi, même si tu étais une « morte ressuscitée », ce dont je ne doutais pas… Étant donné que l'on doit poser des questions chacun notre tour, voici la mienne : Qui est la personne que tu voulais protéger, pour laquelle tu t'es battue, presque jusqu'à... la mort ? »

Il avait buté sur les deux derniers mots, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel. Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Ce que j'allais dire allait le mettre sur la voie. Une question me frappa soudainement : _Et s'il ne répondait pas à mes sentiments ? _ C'était sûrement la première que j'aurais dû me poser. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. La fin de cette conversation allait arriver rapidement, je le sentais. Mes joues se colorèrent quand je lui répondis :

« Quoi que je te révèle, tu me promets qu'on restera… amis ? demandai-je maladroitement, même si je ne me rappelais pas vraiment lui avoir demandé de l'être.

- Cela fait deux questions à la suite, étant donné que tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne, dit-il d'un ton amusé, un nouveau sourire éclairant son visage.

- Tu auras le droit de m'en poser deux à la suite, si tu veux… déclarai-je avec un sourire tandis que mes joues se décoloraient petit à petit.

- Je te le promets, affirma-t-il.

- Même si je quittais les Mibu ?

- Tu as trois questions au compteur maintenant, me taquina-t-il alors que mon sourire s'élargissait et qu'il redevenait un peu sérieux. Si tu quittais les Mibu, tu seras considérée comme une traîtresse pour le clan mais je continuerai d'être ton ami, même si nous ne pourrions plus nous voir. »

Cette révélation me fit un choc. Je savais à quel point il aimait rendre service au Roi Rouge, combien il lui était loyal et à quel point il détestait les traîtres. _Que s'était-il donc passé durant son dernier combat ? _Mon intuition me disait que Keikoku n'y était pas pour rien et que la bande à Kyo non plus… _Enfin, je lui poserai la question plus tard. _Mon sourire disparut, faisant place à une expression plus sérieuse. Il dut remarquer le changement car son expression, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée, devint similaire à la mienne :

« Alors ? m'encouragea-t-il

- La personne pour laquelle je me bats… Ma raison de me battre…c'est toi, murmurai-je en un souffle, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger et tu as été blessé… Désolée… Et pourtant, si je me bats pour toi c'est parce que… » dis-je encore plus bas.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent tandis qu'il me transperçait de son magnifique regard, surpris, à son tour, par ce que je venais de lui avouer. La culpabilité me rongeait à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer les bandages ornant son torse finement musclé et je me disais qu'il n'en aurait pas eu si j'avais gagné. _Je n'arrive pas à continuer… Les mots se bloquent, ils ne veulent pas franchir mes lèvres._ Sans me quitter des yeux, il se leva et s'assit sur le lit. Courageuse, j'avais soutenu son regard indéchiffrable jusque là mais je ne pouvais plus et je détournai les yeux vers la fenêtre. _Quelle vue magnifique ! _

Il bougea, ou plutôt se rapprocha car je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à quelques centimètres de moi et je me retournai vers lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Je croisai son regard aurore une nouvelle fois, si intense que j'en oubliai de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il me prit par les épaules pour combler les quelques dizaines de millimètres entre nos corps et m'enlaça tendrement. J'écarquillai les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et inconsciemment, je mettai mes bras dans son dos, pour lui rendre son étreinte. Je reprenai enfin ma respiration, les joues encore plus en feu et je remarquai qu'il gardait une petite distance entre nos bustes pour ne pas réveiller la douleur de mes blessures, qui s'était tue. Il colla sa joue contre la mienne, me faisant frissonner par la même occasion. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon oreille comme il pouvait percevoir le mien :

« Ne sois pas désolée, Saisei. Je ne t'en veux pas et je suis même heureux d'avoir fait ce combat, me murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, Keikoku… ou Luciole plutôt, m'a aidé à réaliser certaines choses et m'a demandé pourquoi, pour qui je me battais et j'ai répondu que je me battais pour les Mibu. Mais c'était faux, je le savais au fond de mon cœur. Mais tu m'as aussi aidé et…Maintenant, je sais. »

J'avais retenu mon souffle pendant toute sa tirade et j'attendais la suite avec impatience. Il dut la ressentir car il resserra un peu son étreinte et eut un petit rire franc. _C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire._

« La personne pour qui je me bats… c'est toi. » me chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Mon cœur se gonfla de joie et je me sentis libérée d'un poids énorme. Il ne m'avait pas déclaré clairement qu'il m'aimait mais cela revenait presque au même. _Presque…_ Au point où nous en étions, je me décidai à lui avouer clairement ce que je ressentais. De toute façon, je crois qu'il l'avait déjà deviné, depuis que je lui avais avoué que je m'étais battue pour lui. Je reculai mon visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Je collai mon front contre le sien, paupières closes, les joues cramoisies. _Mince, ces deux petits mots ne veulent pas passer la barrière de mes lèvres…_ Il bougea quelque peu et effleura doucement mes lèvres des siennes, pour m'encourager à poursuivre ma révélation non aboutie. Je frissonnai tandis qu'il reprenait sa position première. J'aurais préféré qu'il m'embrasse, évidemment, mais je m'en contentai, _pour l'instant_. Notre amour marchait comme cela : je recevais puis je donnais, et il en faisait de même.

Front contre front, nez contre nez, j'ouvrai les yeux et plongeai mon regard chocolat noir dans le sien. Il brillait d'une tendresse infinie et cela me bouleversa quelque peu. C'était la toute première fois que l'on me regardait comme cela. J'étais habitué à ses regards gentils et amicaux ainsi qu'aux regards d'indifférence et de dégout des autres, mais pas à celui-là. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux en pensant qu'il n'y avait que lui pour me regarder comme ça. Si tous les autres ne me regardaient pas, j'avais cependant le privilège d'avoir son regard, qui était le plus beau et le plus important à mes yeux de morte vivante. Je devinais avec un sourire en coin que c'était à mon tour de lui dire quelque chose et je me lançai :

« Je t'aime, Shinrei. » soufflai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Deux larmes perlèrent puis dévalèrent mes joues. Je fermai les yeux et il essuya de son pouce les deux petites gouttelettes de sel. Puis il combla l'espace restant entre nos lèvres entrouvertes et m'embrassa tendrement. Je répondis timidement à son baiser en nouant mes mains derrière son cou tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ma lisse chevelure de jais. Nous séparâmes nos lèvres après quelques secondes de pur bonheur et ouvrîmes les yeux au même instant. Son souffle était légèrement saccadé, je le sentais sur mes lèvres, tandis que le mien était erratique :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » me confia-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Mon cœur rata un battement à cette annonce tandis qu'il m'enlaçait de nouveau, me prenant avec mille précautions par la taille. Je nichai ma tête à la base de cou, savourant cette nouvelle proximité, que je découvrais. Mon souffle s'était légèrement calmé quand je lui chuchotai, d'un ton amusé, alors qu'il traçait une arabesque dans le haut de mon dos que je devinais être l'emblème de Tomoé :

« Je crois que j'ai oublié de respirer pendant que tu m'embrassais…

- Dois-je en conclure que j'embrasse bien ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre que « oui, il embrassait comme un Dieu » mais il se recula et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je me laissai faire, lui répondant un peu plus assurément que la première fois tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

Dans ses bras, je me sentis vraiment vivante, pour la première fois…

_Une p'tite review ?_


End file.
